


Sherlock's deadly game

by Johnlokelodgy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, One-Sided Relationship, Post Reichenbach, Realisation, Reichenbach Feels, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Sherlock Series 1 Spoilers, Sherlock realises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlokelodgy/pseuds/Johnlokelodgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 2 AND SOME OF SEASON 1 OF SHERLOCK</p>
<p>The fall of Sherlock had crushed John's life, his best friend was, gone forever. After three years of Sherlock being dead, John was living a somewhat normal life, missing his friend everyday. One day a guest comes knocking. Molly is standing at the door, she has something very important to say....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's deadly game

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is written on another site too, just in case you stumble upon it! And though that site is not for fanfiction ( it is a little mostly like 1D and Justin Bieber) i hope that people who read this will like it, it is after all my first attempt to write a fanfiction. I'm a huge Johnlock fan like super big!!! And Benedict is my baby!! And also i feel like everybody forget's about poor little Martin Freeman!!! MARTIN IS ADORABLE!! So this is dedicated to him, for getting forgotten, but i hope to God he never reads this....

Surprise at 221B baker street

Sherlock Holmes is my friend, one of my only friends, he was my best friend, he was also the most exciting person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. He gave me back a life of action, he saved me... After getting injured in the war, i only thought of how to live in the uneventful life i had, but then I met Sherlock Holmes. A peculiar man, a man who would make me incredibly angry at him in one moment, and then make me say out loud how absolutely brilliant he was the next. He changed my life.

And i owe him everything...

 

John stopped typing, looking over what he had written, it was all true, but then again what john really wanted to write he counldn't write, because it was something he wanted to say too Sherlock in person. John proceeded to delete the whole blogg entrance and think of something else to write, something to keep his mind off the matter of Sherlock Holmes.

After the death of Sherlock John had started to visit his therapist, who annoyed the hell out of him, but he felt that at this moment he just needed someone to talk to...after all he lost the one person that mattered. His therapist told him to write about Sherlock, say what had not been said whils't he was alive, so John might get closure on his death.

Why John listened to that woman he didn't even know, it was absolutely absurd, because John knew better then anybody that he would never, get over the death of his best friend, after all it had been three years and the pain was still there. John rubbed his temples he felt a headache coming from thinking about Sherlock, so he decided that tea was needed.

John grabbed his crutch and got up, his PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder) had came back after the death of Sherlock, it was more a pain then it ever had been, but it was a pain he welcomed, it made him think of the pain instead of bad memories. He limped over to the kitchen and started heating the tea water. He stood there waiting for the Tea as he started to think about an accident he had in the kitchen when Sherlock was here, he had done one of his experiments that ended with a broken teacup, one of John's favorites at that, John ended up getting absolutely furious at Sherlock. They settled their dispute later because Sherlock had went out and bought a similar teacup. 

He held that same cup, staring at it with a tear running down his face. He wiped his cheek, and continued to concentrate on the tea. He thought about the first year, how he would blankly stare at the wall with tears running down his face whilst making tea to calm his nerves. He was a soldier so nobody knew the the state he was in, though he does believe that some of his friends could see right through his facade. But he was not alright, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

The door bell suddenly echoes in the apartment, but John ignored it and continues with the tea, he think's it's one of Ms Hudson's acquaintances. He hears the door open and some small chatter between the presumed aquatints and Ms Hudson. "John! You have a visitor, it's Molly!" Ms Hudson yells from downstairs. 

"I'll be right down" John yelled back. "What is molly doing here" john thought to himself as he takes the kettle off the cooker. When he is finished he limps down the stairs to meet his visitor.

"hello John." Molly said looking John up and down. Settling her focus on his crutches, she begins to frown. Most of my friends knew about my PTSD, most of them knew i got it after Sherlock's fall, but Molly was the only one who always would frown and look guilty when she saw my crutches.

"Molly" John said "I'm surprised to see you here?" he was, it had been almost six month since he last saw her and that was only for a very brief moment. They really had no reason to meet each other regularly, and John liked being alone, he didn't like being reminded of... Sherlock.

She nervously started too look around, i just frowned at her. She was acting extremely weird, even more  then she had after Sherlock's death, she always seemed to be the most calm out of all of us during, and after his death, like she knew something we all didn't.  

"can I come in?" she said in almost a whisper. He moved to let her in.

"is something wr..." 

"I don't have much time!" she said almost in panic, John had never seen her like this. That made him worry, what had made her so worked up and nervous..

"ok come in..."

she walked right past him and hurried up the stairs to. Something or maybe someone had scared Molly, he was no Sherlock but he could clearly see that. He looked around then closed the door and limped up the stairs. 

Molly works with, no i mean worked with Sherlock when he was alive, if he needed help or parts for his experiments, she would help him get what he needed, cause she worked at the morgue. One year after the death of Sherlock  they lost all contact, or it was more John who just didn't want to have contact with her, or anybody for that matter. It had been ages since he actually had a conversation with someone, other then the skull Sherlock had (Ms Hudson left it in the room as a comfort i guess).

"so what do you want to talk about?" John said walking to the kitchen to prepare some tea for himself and Molly. Her hands were trembling a bit so she sat down on one of the sofas, composed herself and took a deep breath.

"it's about Sherlock." She said with utter seriousness, looking at John to see what response he would give her.

John froze what he was doing, placed the tea cup down. What was she coming at.

She waited a bit still keeping her eyes locked on John,  she bit her lip then slowly said "He's still alive..."

John became tense, not moving an inch, his mind blank, he just could not register what she was saying, what was she saying, did he hear her wrong. Yes that is it, he probably heard wrong, but to be sure he asked again.

"Why..why are you here again....?" His voice a lot raspier and darker then he expected, like he hadn't talked for ages. He licked his lips, it was a habit he had when he was nervous.  

Molly stared at him, she looked sad but decided to repeat the same words "he.."

"John do you have biscuits for you and Molly!!" Ms Hudson called, John ignored her and kept staring intently on Molly.

"Why are you here..." He repeated. Molly looked nervous, she didn't want to be mean towards Ms Hudson and ignore her.

"But Ms Hudson?"She asked, wondering if she should tell Ms Hudson that they didn't need anything.

A flicker of anger welled up in John, was she trying to change the subject! "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" John yelled, slamming the tea cup he had been holding like no tomorrow, down on the counter smashing it to bits in his hand. He felt a slight pain and a warmth in his hand, he looked down to see blood coming out of small cuts. Molly Flinched when she saw what happened, when she saw blood on his hand she hurried over to him. 

"Jesus John what are you doing!" she yelled, taking his hand and washing it in some cold water. She looked over the wounds too see if there was any pieces of porcelain in his hand, but luckily he only had some small cuts that a bandage or two would fix. She breathed out, then looked up at John's face, he was a little shocked, so she decided to continue before he got even more angrier, and harmed himself worse.

"He.. He is alive, Sherlock is still alive, he has been all this time, I.. i really wanted to tell you but." She got interrupted when John took hold of molly's Shoulders, a determined look in his eyes. 

"show me where he is." He said.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**Author's Note:**

> Okey this was it, i'm pretty much a newbie, when it comes to writing so i hope that it was readable!! Love all you guys who liked it, and love all you guys who don't, i'm no hater!! If you are confused or think it could be better please give me tips i would love to hear them.!! :)


End file.
